In the field of firearms, butt stocks are numerous and varied. More and more, butt stocks are becoming increasingly adjustable and lighter in weight. Weight of firearms is very important to individuals carrying them for extended periods of time. Thus, very lightweight materials such as plastic are increasingly being used. While effective in reducing weight, lightweight materials are often fragile and have poor impact strength. This can be a problem since butt stocks have traditionally been used as a striking tool. For example, butt stocks of firearms have traditionally been used to break open doors, crates, and the like. Currently, new lightweight butt stocks will not survive this application and will not be effective in this use. A damaged butt stock is very detrimental to the functioning of the firearm.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.